To be Destined or not?
by Erksum
Summary: He made a mistake she left and after some time has passed he finally finds her again. This time he'll make sure she'll stay.  Sorry not very good summary please read and review


**A/N: I don't own anything and this is my first Shugo Chara fanfic. Please review**

**Seeing**

It was a surprise to all involved at how the two met each other again.

A group of five guys were just celebrating the new contract that they got from a hot new-up-and-coming idol. It was just on a whim that the midnight blue haired boss decided to come as well. One of the juniors on the team had come to this bikini bar/strip club and had told them all that it was "fucking awesome".

They all sat close to poles when one of the older members of the team said cheekily, "First rounds on the boss." There was a loud agreement from the rest of the team.

The boss rolled his eyes and got up saying, "Alright but no complaining about what I bring, you got that Hiro?" He walked to the bar and asked one of the bartenders for a double shot of whiskey and four bottles of beer for the table.

That was when he heard the loud speaker announcement, "And here is the ever lovely, ever talented Berry!" That was when he saw her. She had a leather bustier that ended about half an inch from her hips with a black thong and garter straps connected to very sexy hose that went up mid thigh. To top it off she had black heels, elbow length black gloves and a black fedora hat sitting slanted on her head almost covering her beautiful pink hair. She took her position at the pole in front of the group of guys he had come in with. When the music started he saw the lollipop stick in her mouth. He thought that no other lollipop stick would look as good as it did in _her_ mouth.

_Got to meet the hottie_

_With the million dollar body_

He watched the beautiful pink haired woman do her _very_ erotic routine in front of her co-workers. And that was something he didn't like. Not at all.

_Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

'Berry' flipped herself over until she was upside down on the pole looking seductive only holding on with her hands and her legs spread apart. She still hadn't seen him all the way at the bar. What irked him the most was that it didn't even look like she wanted to look at anyone but the hooligans in front of her.

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

She was closer to the table. She decided to tease them a little. 'Berry' tilted her head toward the closest of the guys at the table, wrapped her petite fingers around the lollipop and pulled it out of her mouth making a pop as it came out that only the guy called Hiro could hear it. She gave him an almost bewitching smile as she gave the rest of the lollipop to him. The blue haired man in the back clenched his fists and it took all his effort to not go and knock out his co-worker and pull the pole dancer somewhere away from everyone else.

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

'Berry' seemed to be having fun teasing everyone who watched her go back to her pole and swing around it in a stimulating and very suggestive manner. She put her back to the pole her hands above her and shook her hips down it. As she got lower her legs came farther apart and he could she how little the thong covered.

_She loves the night scene bar queen_

_Was living for the fun taking over every dance floor like she's the only_

She pushed her chest out as she rolled her body on the pole. Again she was upside down with the only thing holding her up were her legs. Her hands rousingly roamed her body. Then slowly she slid down the pole.

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

The pinkette finished the number with her left hand on the pole her back facing her audience. Her head was cocked gracing them with the beauty of her face and she had one of her slender fingers in her mouth. Every man in the club was hot from watching her even those that just saw her ending pose.

The man in the back remembered the drinks. He swallowed down his whiskey watching _her_ walk off the stage. He turned back to the bartenders to make a proposition to the man that looked about fifty-something that was near him. "Are you the owner?"

The blue haired man figured that he was since most owners of clubs like these were older and liked to tend the bar because it gave them the best view of the customers and the dancers but wanted to make sure. The bartender nodded. "Do you have private rooms for private dances?"

Again the man nodded just looking at the tall blue haired stranger. He stands there taking the scrutiny. Something must have convinced the old man because he said, "It's thirty bucks for half an hour."

"Can I request Berry?" he asked curiously using _her_ stage name and it felt so odd coming from his lips.

The bartender looked at him for another moment. "Berry is fickle about doing it. She may refuse and I don't force the dancers to do it if they don't want to."

The owner watched the stranger pull out his wallet. He laid down thirty dollars and held out a fifty dollar bill. "I will give you fifty more if you make sure that it's Berry that does the dance."

"I'll ask but no guarantees. The private room is to the left go into the one marked two."

"I understand. Let me just take these to my friends and then I'll go back there." The owner nodded once more and left one of the others to tend to the bar as he went to stage door that led to the dancers.

The blue haired man took the beer to the table. Hiro still had the lollipop but he took it out of his mouth saying, "Took you long enough boss. Did you see the dancer?"

"Mm-hmm," was all he could do with his jaws clenched together so he didn't snap the other guy's head off. After he put the beer on the table another announcement came on for 'Patience' and the rest of the guys faced forward to watch the dance as their boss snuck off to the private rooms and went into the one marked two as he had been instructed. He waited a bit nervously but calmed a little as the song Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon came on. It wasn't too loud which was good since he wanted to talk to _her_.

That was when 'Berry' came in and saw _him_ for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
